


Beg For Me

by Doctor_Chaos



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Cunnilingus, Face-Fucking, Fem!Dark, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Dark, Light Bondage, Overstimulation, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Chaos/pseuds/Doctor_Chaos
Summary: Dark is having a more feminine day, but she still craves pounding her husband into the mattress. Good thing humanity's made something for that.





	Beg For Me

Dark sat at her desk in her and Wil's room, staring blankly at her paperwork. She was bored, to say the least. She had been..._distracted, _all day, unable to concentrate. It was _incredibly _frustrating, and her aura whipped around her in response to the spike, scattering a few papers off her desk.

"Dark? Are you alright?"

Dark turned to the bed. Wil was sitting upright, staring at her with nothing but concern. A few bubbles still floated through the air, despite there being no evidence of a bubble wand or solution. Dark licked her lips, scanning her husband's body. For some reason, she always had a higher libido when in her feminine body... "I'm fine, Wil. Just...come here."

Wil slipped out of bed, but Dark didn't let him get any further, because suddenly she was right on top of him, pushing him back down onto the mattress and pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Wil shrieked, but quickly melted, running his hands up her sides before wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. Dark cupped Wil's face in her hands, pulling him closer before her lips traveled from his down his jaw, nipping along his skin. Wil gasped, holding her tighter after a particularly harsh nip. Dark was gasping, too, trying to grind against him, but her dress kept bunching up and getting in the way, and her frustration grew, causing her to dig her teeth into Wil's skin so hard she drew blood. Wil made a high-pitched noise, and with a snap of his fingers, their clothes were gone. "Dark - not that I'm complaining - what brought this on?"

"Mm..._bored_." Dark nipped at his ear, and an idea popped into her head. She _grinned, _whispering in his ear. "How do you feel about pegging, love?"

The way Wil's eyes got _huge _was all the answer Dark needed.

She laughed, pushing herself upright with her hands splayed out on Wil's chest, and the adjustment was _just _enough to cause Wil's cock to slip between her folds, and Dark gasped, grading down on him, lip caught between her teeth. Wil groaned, hands holding her hips tight as he bucked up. "Dark - I -"

He whined pitifully when Dark slid off his lap, leaving him a panting mess half-draped over the bed. Dark chuckled, and Wil whined again, pouting at her as he pushed himself up to sit on the bed. Dark snapped her fingers, and in the next moment a black strap-on was fastened around her hips. The dildo was a bit bigger than she was in her male body, and Wil _clearly _noticed judging by the way his pupils blew wide and his mouth fell open a little, his dick standing tall and proud between his legs. Dark hummed, sitting on the bed next to him, and she kissed his cheek, smiling against this skin. "Get on your knees, Wil."

Wil was quick to obey, slipping off the bed and settling on his knees between her legs, his hands resting gently on her thighs. Dark carded one hand through his hair as he stared up at her, eyes flicking between the toy and her face, as if asking for permission. Dark continued to pet him, nodding lightly. "Go ahead, Wil. Make it nice and wet. It's the only lube you're getting."

Wil made a strangled sound, and opened his mouth, taking the toy in. Dark made a soft sound, fist tightening a bit in Wil's hair at the phantom sensation, knowing _exactly _how that hot, warm mouth felt. Wil moaned when she pulled his hair, taking the toy deeper, and his eyes glazed over in bliss as he made obscene sounds, sucking on the toy. Dark watched his throat flutter as he swallowed around it, her leg twitching as slick pooled between her thighs, and she fisted her other hand in Wil's hair, tugging him closer, forcing him to take it deeper, and she thrusted into his throat shallowly. "You're so good for me, Wil, so perfect." Wil made a high sound, and Dark rolled her hips again, closing her eyes as Wil choked. "Such a good boy, such a pretty boy."

Wil hummed, drool dripping down his chin as he bobbed his head, tongue swirling around the toy. Suddenly he let out a high-pitched, muffled moan, and Dark cracked open one eyes. She grinned. Her aura had decided to explore her husband's body, wrapping around his thighs and spreading his legs further as two thin tendrils fucked into him, prepping him, opening him up. Wil's fingers dug into Dark's thighs, forcing himself to take the toy deeper, till his nose was pressed against Dark's belly. He glanced up at her, lips swollen and stretched wide, and Dark swore under her breath, rolling her hips and driving her aura deeper inside him just to watch to watch him choke and moan, his eyelids fluttering shut.

Dark held him against her, the toy buried completely down his throat as her aura coiled inside him, until his grip tightened on her thighs, and she pulled him off to let him breathe. Wil managed a single gasp before it became a broken moan, trying to fuck himself on her aura as a third tendril slipped inside him. "_Dark!_" His voice was hoarse and rough. "Dark, _please _-"

He broke off in another moan as Dark's aura thrashed inside him, and Dark took the moment to pull him forward by his hair back onto the toy, essentially face-fucking him at this point. "_God _Wil - !" She tossed her head back to get her hair out of her face, twisting her aura inside Wil, and he made a strangled noise. "I'm going to make you _beg _for it," she hissed. "I'm going to make you feel _every _inch as I fuck you nice and slowly." She let up her grip on Wil's hair, carding her fingers through it, and she smiled down at him. "And then I'm going to fucking you so hard you'll be cumming dry in five minutes."

A deep, _red _blush rapidly spread across Wil's face, and Dark pulled him off the toy, withdrawing her aura. Wil panted, a string of saliva still connecting him to the tip of the toy, and when he glanced up at her, gaze filled with nothing but adoration and _lust_, something in Dark _snapped_. In the next second, Wil was suddenly splayed out on the bed in the exact position she wanted, ass up, wrists tied in front of him and attached to the headboard. Dark climbed onto the bed behind him, running her hands over his heated skin. Wil's cock hung heavy between his legs, drooling precum onto the bed sheets, but Dark left it ignored as she grabbed his hips and lined herself up. Wil whined, pushing back against her. "_Please_, Dark, come on, I -"

Dark lightly slapped his ass, and Wil yelped, jerking a bit in her hold. Dark chuckled, smoothing a hand over where she'd hit. "Patience, Wil."

And with that, she began to push herself in.

_Agonizingly _slowly.

Wil _writhed _beneath her, trying to get _more_, trying to get her to go _faster_, but Dark refused. She went at a pace where she _knew _he could feel _every _inch that slid into him, splitting him open. By the time Dark had bottomed out, Wil was shaking, wrists twisting in their bonds, and letting out a near constant stream of desperate noises. Dark _grinned_, draping herself over Wil. "How does it feel, love?" Her hand found its way to his dick, rubbing the tip between two fingers, pressing her thumb to his slit, and smearing precum all across her fingers.

Wil moaned, high and loud as his forehead dropped to the pillows. He tried to buck forward into Dark's hand, tried to grind back on the toy, but Dark's other hand and her aura kept him perfectly pinned in place to do nothing but _take it _as she teased him. "S'not enough, I need _more_, Dark - _Dark!_"

She pressed her nail lightly against his slit, Wil's high-pitched moan music to her ears, and she pressed a lingering kiss to the nape of his neck. "Too bad."

She pushed herself upright, rolling her hips a bit as her hands slid down to hold onto Wil's hips. Her aura curled around him, lightly wrapping around his cock and giving him the faint ghost of pleasure as he moaned and tried to buck forward. He arched his back, straining against the ropes with his fists clenched, as Dark slowly pulled out at the same agonizing pace, a predatory _gleam _in her eyes and smile as Wil squirmed beneath her. "_Dark, please _\- go faster, _please_, just _fuck me_, I - _fuck!_"

Dark chuckled when Wil tried to buck forward as she swirled her aura around his dick. Her voice took on a teasing, mocking tone as she pulled completely out, leaving just the tip of the toy in. "I don't think you can take it, Wil. You don't _deserve _it. But -" She leaned forward again, whispering into Wil's ear. "If I like your begging, I may reconsider."

And just like that, a fountain of words were spilling from Wil's lips, punctuated with cries and moans as Dark continued to twist and swirl her aura lightly around his drooling dick. "_Please please please_, Dark, _please_, fuck me, I need you, feels so good, I need more, I ne -"

Dark cut him off by _slamming _into him, tightening her aura's grip, and Wil broke off in a sound almost like a _scream_ as Dark set a _brutal _pace. Dark leaned forward a bit, and Wil was sobbing out her name as she mercilessly assaulted his prostate. Her aura stroked him roughly, and Wil came with a shout, soaking the black silk sheets in white, but Dark didn't slow. And soon, Wil was twitching with overstimulation, his sounds getting higher, and he whined. "Dark, Dar - s'too much, feels so good -"

Dark ran a hand over Wil's back, soothing him a little. "You know what to say if you want me to stop, Wil." Still, she slowed down a bit, and Wil gasped, teeth sinking into the pillows as he arched into Dark.

"_Dark! Dark - FUCK!_"

Wil came against with a sob as more of her aura coiled around his dick, jerking him off. Dark pounded in to him, blowing her sweaty hair out of her face. "Come on, Wil, you can manage one more, can't you?" Wil was shaking beneath her hands, eyes rolling in his head, but he nodded.

It didn't take him long, his body so strung out and overworked it simply gave in. He came with another sob, going completely _boneless_, and Dark fucked him through it before carefully pulling out and withdrawing her aura. With a snap of her fingers, the ropes tying Wil's wrists and the strap-on was gone, and she collapsed next him on the bed, breathing hard. Wil hummed sleepily, blinking slowly at Dark, his voice more slurred than usual. "What about you?"

Dark smiled, ignoring the throbbing between her legs and her sticky, slick thighs. "Don't worry about me, Wil, I can finish my myself off. That was quite a lot, and you need to sleep."

Wil shook his head, and shimmied down the bed, though he was clearly exhausted and pretty fucked out. "Noo...lemme help..."

Before Dark could protest, Wil was burying his face between her thighs, lapping at her soaked cunt, and Dark let out a surprised moan, gripping onto his hair. Wil hummed again, lips wrapped around her clit, and he slid two fingers easily inside her, curling them _just so_, and Dark swore. Wil's mustache scraped deliciously against her, and with the combination of his tongue and his fingers, Dark came quickly, thighs squeezing Wil's head. Wil hummed again, making Dark clench around his tongue, before he rolled away, pressing his face into the pillows. Dark reached over, tangling one hand in Wil's hair. "Are you alright, Wil?"

Wil rolled over, a sleepy, dazed little smile on his face, his mustache soaked with Dark's slick. "Never better. We should do that more often."

Dark snorted, pushing herself upright and out of bed. "We're too old to do that more often."

Wil flashed a cheeky grin. "Next time, I get to fuck _you _into the mattress."

Dark rolled her eyes fondly, heading toward the bathroom. "I'm going to run a bath. Don't fall asleep quite yet, I can't carry you in this body."

Wil hummed. "...Can you make it a bubble bath?"

Dark smiled over her shoulder. "Anything for you, my love."


End file.
